A New Life and  A New Beginning
by wolf28.7.1994
Summary: What happens with GinnyHarry and RonHermione between Book 7 and Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-HP+GW

Ginny Weasley had just finished eating her last bit of potato from her plate. It was now two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, where Harry Potter had defeated evil Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Ginny thought about Harry for a while. She had always fancied since she saw him, eight years ago at King's Cross station. Two years ago (which now seemed like a lifetime ago, to her), they briefly started dating, but they split up-Harry wanting to protect her from Voldemort's wrath. Now she and her family were at the Burrow, their family home. The red-headed girl tried not to think about Harry, but so far was unsuccessful.

At that very moment, Harry, now at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, was thinking about Ginny. He had just returned from an uneventful dinner at the Burrow, the whole time, he spent with Ron and Hermione, save for the half-hour in which he devoured Mrs Weasley's food with all the rest, avoiding Ginny's tawny eyes. He knew that he would return there for Christmas, which was mere one day away.

He spent most of Christmas Eve thinking about his ex, except for a few minutes when he would call his house-elf, Kreacher, to deliver a few items of food and drink to him. As he sat cross legged on the cream couch in the redecorated lounge, he thought of the brief exchange he shared with her on his coming-of-age birthday. He suddenly heard a high pitched beeping from his clock.

It read -00:00:04-. _Holy crap_ he thought, in ten hours or so, he was expected at the Burrow-but he had not showered since yesterday or chosen his outfit. He was less worried about the latter, but even though not being a girl would lessen the time it would take him to do it, he wanted to look good in front of Ginny, or at least better than he felt.

When he had finally done this, his clock read -01:28:19-. He had a small slice of bacon, courtesy of Kreacher, for breakfast, realising he was going for lunch, not all three daily meal types. The thought of Hermione, Ron, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and even Percy seemed to lift his spirit a bit, but then he realised he would see Ginny. He knew he loved her, more than he could bear, but felt that she would not respond to Harry asking if she wanted to start things up with him again, after how he ended it. Ron's words from two years ago rang in his ears as if he were on his shoulders:

"_She was really cut up when you ended it."_

The seventh to ninth word almost killed him-_you ended it._ At a time like this, when he yearned for her, it was hard to see why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Fight

When he apparated to just outside the Burrow, he thought he was looking at a postcard. The rickety building was snow capped and all around it must have been an inch deep layer of cold snow. He trudged down the path to the door, but was about to rap hard on the wood, when a large ball of pure white snow smashed across the back of his head, followed by another to his back.

He spun round and saw his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who both grinned at the sight of him. "All right there, Harry? Oh yeah, merry Christmas." Smirked the tall, freckled boy. "Yes, merry Christmas, Harry!" smiled the brown haired girl, bounding over to him and hugging him.

Ron came over and patted him on the back as well. They knocked on the front door, to be welcomed in by Molly Weasley, who smiled happily and embraced Harry tightly. "Everyone's coming soon, dear, except Ginny. She's upstairs in her room." Spoke Mrs Weasley.

Harry forced a grin, although was not happy-Ginny would definitely come down and be with the three of them, and with no-one else to talk to, he would need to speak with her. "Hermione and Ronald have only just come back from their date, you know!" exclaimed a proud Mrs Weasley, with her back to them, whilst arranging some things from the sink.

"Mum! Be quiet..." mumbled a blushing but still grinning Ron. "Lunch won't be ready for some time, so why don't you three and Ginny go for walk?" she finished.

"Come on Harry, let's go get Ginny." muttered Ron, who was clearly longing for food. Bracing himself for this, Harry followed the others to Ginny's room. As they did, Ginevra Weasley strode out. She was just wearing a pair of jeans, trainers and a black jacket, but she looked beautiful to Harry, who could not help but stare at her face. She blushed ever so slightly as she spoke "Hi Harry. Merry Christmas." To which, Harry replied, in a falsely happy tone.

They set off down the path to the large garden, where Ron devised teams for a snowball fight. "But who's on each other's teams?" asked Hermione. "Er...How about me and Harry vs. the girls?"he answered. "How about Harry and Ron are captains and we flip a galleon to see who's on each other's team," returned Hermione, who drew out a gold coin, "Ginny's heads and I'm tails."

Harry was in two minds about whether or not he wanted Ginny on his team or not. But there was no time to think. "Ron, this is for who's on your team." said Hermione as she flipped. She spoke out confidently, "Tails, I guess I'm with you, Ron!" Ron put his arm around her as they walked off to collect fresh snow.

Ginny looked down at her feet whilst walking over to Harry. "So...I guess-" she was cut off as two snowballs hit them both. Harry and Ginny nodded at each other and sprinted off armed with snowballs. She hoped that their friendship would be healed with the fight. At one point, Harry was on the ground, with Hermione and Ron with monumental snowballs in each hand, standing over him, about to strike.

"Gin, a little help!" he called out. No sooner had he spoke, than a red streak shot by, leaving a snow-covered couple in her wake. Harry and her sprinted to cover. Harry turned to her. "Thanks." He grinned. She smiled. Then their eyes met, green facing brown. But a snowball which landed between their heads broke the trance, and the fight resumed.

Forty five minutes later, a thoroughly freezing four teenagers roamed into the living room, curled up by the fire. Ginny leaned over to Harry and pulled out a clump of snow from Harry's black hair. He suddenly blushed and felt goose bumps erupt on his neck.

"Oh yeah, Harry, I promised 'mione I would go with her for a couple of hours to her parent's house." Suddenly came Ron's voice.

"Oh...O.K." returned Harry. He was not looking forward to spending half a day alone with Ginny. The two left around twenty minutes later, at which Ginny gestured for Harry to join her outside for a walk. Harry reluctantly followed her. As they slowly padded silently across the cold ground, Ginny initiated speech. "So...what have you been doing since...the ...you...know."

"Oh...well Kingsley said he can help me to become an auror, so...You?"

"Well...not much...after seventh year, George said that I should get some work experience at his joke-shop..."

"Right...That sounds...er...great." _Idiot!_ He called himself. He was making up crap just to make conversation. It would be a long hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Like Old Times

Ginny was thinking what to say. Her dream boyfriend was there next to her. She dropped back to earth and realised they were talking about Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, the git took seven years to admit to fancying her!" she said.

Harry laughed and Ginny giggled. They both were happy that their friendship was back on track. Still laughing at the other couple, they made their way into a small patch of trees.

Ginny suddenly felt the sensation of falling-she had slipped on some exposed ice. Harry tried to grab her, but slipped himself, whilst she let out a small yelp. Harry landed first on the ground, with a huge ache in his back. Ginny fell second. She landed on him, with a great thump.

"Sorry...I...Sorry..." mumbled Harry, embarrassed and feeling like he wanted to die at that moment. "It's funny how I always end up on top." Smiled Ginny.

"Yeah...yeah..." muttered Harry, thinking he must be a deep red now, which would make Ron's hair proud.

As he tried to get up, he found Ginny had pinned him down. Looking at her face, he found her looking serious and staring down at him.

"It's O.K.-I like that..." she whispered. She leaned down towards him-Harry caught a whiff of her flowery scent. Harry leaned up too. His eyes closed. "Me too..." their lips met softly and Harry never wanted to stop, neither did Ginny.

She leaned into the kiss, feeling his hands in her hair, then on her waist. "HARRY, GINNY-LUNCH IS READY!!!" shouted Mrs Weasley, from the Burrow.

They slowly broke apart. Ginny looked down, grinning. Harry had his eyes closed, and his lips were still pursed oddly. "Harry, come on! My mum's waiting!" she said, hitting him playfully. Getting up, Harry grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Ginny...when I broke it off with us...I...I just missed you so much."

"Me too..."

"So...I was just...uh... wondering...if you would consider...going out with me?"

She smiled and kissed him passionately and pushed him up against a tree. After a few blissful seconds, she pulled away. "Only if you promise never, ever to leave me."

Harry did not want to make a promise he couldn't keep. But when he held her, he didn't want to leave her. It seemed that he might vomit if she left him alone.

"I promise." He was also about to say something he knew for a long time, but he was scared she may not feel the same.

"I...I...I..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He was so happy with her response; her lifted her off the ground and kissed her.

They went in for a light snack to sustain themselves till lunch. The whole time, Ginny and Harry were holding hands. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione burst in, both looking grumpy and irritable.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry.

"Her parents!" spoke Ron, loudly.

"What?" said Ginny, barely holding back a laugh at Ron's expression.

"Hermione hadn't told them about...you know...us!"

"Sorry, Ronald, but I was going to tell them today! But you suddenly kissed me!" replied Hermione.

"Here's lunch." said Mrs Weasley loudly.

She magically placed two heavily laden dishes on the table-one had some potatoes and asparagus, the other had mouth-watering turkey slices.

Ron eyed them carefully and lunged in.

"Ron, you pig, this is just a little bit before the real lunch." said a disgusted Ginny, who was still clutching Harry's hands tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Caught in the Act

Later on Christmas Day, everyone else came to the Burrow. Harry was speaking to George about Ginny taking work experience at his shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Yeah, I mean if you want something to do then, you could come along too." He asked. Harry polite fully declined and spoke to Bill about life, at which he grinned and called the family, Harry and Hermione to sit at the table. They all did. He and a beaming Fleur stood at the top of the table.

"Everyone, we would like to announce," he put an arm round his wife "Fleur is one month pregnant!"

At this, everyone burst out in applause and congratulations. Mrs Weasley seemed over the moon. They then ate the huge dinner and opened each other's presents.

As Ginny opened her present, she smiled. Harry gave her a golden chain which had a locket at the end which had a red G engraved on it. She came to kiss Harry, but he gave her a glance to say _remember no one knows yet!_ So she hugged him instead. What he got from her was a photo-but it was a wizarding one. It clearly showed a younger him, with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. He hugged her again and the evening resumed with present opening.

At about eleven in the evening, having bid everyone a goodnight, Harry made his way up to Ron's room, when he heard a soft voice calling him to Ginny's room. He did so cautiously. As he entered the room, he immediately stopped. Ginny was wearing one of Mrs Weasley's jumpers, but no trousers. The jumper was big, but only went down to about a quarter down the way of her thighs.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Do you want me to come back later?" he replied.

"Why? No, I wanted to speak with you."

She walked past him to close the door and then walked up to Harry. Trying not to look down at her soft legs, he stared at her face. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Seeing what he was avoiding to gaze at, she said "Harry, you can look at my legs!" she laughed. "I wanted to thank you properly for the gift." She purred as she put on pyjama trousers. She walked up to him and he put her arms around her. She pushed him into the wall and kissed him. For a couple of minutes, they kissed, only surfacing for air, until suddenly, Mrs Weasley came in. "Ginny, have you seen my-oh!" she blushed as did Harry and Ginny.

"I'll just leave you two alone, but you should know Harry, it's very late..." she smiled and left the room.

"Well, thanks. What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing...well goodnight." Harry replied. He kissed her cheek softly and left the room. He could not help but grin. He was so happy.

Next morning, he woke up with a grin. He had just relived the past day in dream. Throwing his glasses and clothes on, he only just realised Ron was downstairs already. He glanced at the watch he received years ago. The short hand was on eleven and the long on nine._ Holy crap! _He half-jogged downstairs, to be greeted by a dozy Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Bill in the kitchen.

The latter of the group asked aside Harry to join him to the living-room. Harry followed, suspiciously.

"So...Harry...I heard about you and Ginny." He said in a put-on deeper voice.

"Yeah...Well...Er..." how was Harry supposed to respond? He thought he saw a flash of red before Bill spoke.

"Listen, I know that Ron is too much of a friend to tell you this, my dad too much in awe, George not caring...But we all feel the same way. We couldn't think of a more perfect person for our Gin. But if you hurt her, you'll have five brothers, a dad and mum on your case."

"No trust me, I will never hurt her ever again. I would die before I lose her...I love her..." his voice trailed off. He thought about how bad it would it would pain him if she died or left him for someone else.

"Good. Well just so were clear..." he gestured back to the living room.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, do you wanna come outside?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, but we haven't even had breakfast!" groaned Ron.

"Ron, you idiot, breakfasts not ready yet! Besides, you ate a quarter of a turkey yesterday, not to mention twelve Yorkshire Puddings!!" she argued.

"Oh...fine..."

They all hustled out of the front door. The snow had melted, leaving large puddles everywhere.

"'Mione, can you and Ronald the Human Waste-bin just give us two secs?" asked Ginny, out-of-the-blue.

"Sure. Come on, Ron." giggled Hermione, as she dragged a scowling Ron away.

"I heard what you said to my brother...Would you really?"Said Ginny, as she turned round to face Harry.

He knew what she was talking about. "Of course. I love you so mu-"Ginny's lips stopped his mouth from saying another word. She pulled away and grasped the front of his jacket.

"I love you too, Harry Potter..."

And then they melted into one another, their lips locking.

"Don't leave me...O.K.?" said Harry as they lay on the living-room couch. Ginny was resting her head on Harry's lap as she stretched out along the length of the couch. Harry was stroking her face and twirling her long, fiery red hair.

"No...I promise you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ginny's 18th

Ron and Hermione had reconciled their fight from the previous weeks. It was now like a reminder of the Ron/Lavender Brown phase from sixth year-Hermione was snogging Ron more than studying or reading!!

But Harry did not mind. The more they did this, Harry felt sure they would not argue again, leaving Harry in between to pick up the pieces, like they had so many times...

It was now March. Charlie returned one day with Mr. Weasley for dinner one day. Harry tried not to speak with them, or find himself alone with them, in case he ended up having a "chat" about him and Ginny, like Bill.

To his horror, around ten o'clock, they called Harry to a secluded area. "Now, Harry, we know about you and Ginny," Harry gulped "and we are very happy!" Mr Weasley clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "So as her boyfriend, we were wondering on some ideas for her birthday-it's this Saturday."

Completely taken by surprise, Harry said "Why don't you have a surprise party. We could invite everyone over for dinner-but you could say that we were going to celebrate only the day after."

"Excellent. But what about when everyone's coming in?"

"Er...Well I suppose I could take her somewhere?"

"O.K. Thanks." And they walked back.

The next few days passed without many events. Ron and Hermione were constantly going out together, Ginny and George went to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes till Friday, Mr Weasley was at work seven till ten every day and Bill, Percy, Charlie and Fleur did not come.

Harry sometimes went out with Ron and Hermione to walk to tow and back, or just stroll in the garden-area. With only two able Quidditch players and Hermione, a game was not possible. So they sat in the glow of the descending sun, talking about their eventful few years as Hogwarts students.

Luckily for Harry, who felt suddenly glum since Ginny left, Friday had arrived. He dressed at top speed and ran downstairs, leaving a stirring, cursing Ron in his room.

When he went downstairs, he saw Ginny, sitting alone by the fire. He took a glance to the left and right, to see where Mrs Weasley was, but she was not to be seen. He sneaked on tip-toes to Ginny and kissed her neck softly. She jumped at first, but turned around to say hi.

His spirit lifted, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny embarked on a two-on-two Quidditch game. Hermione was atrocious, and could not even fly properly, but Harry and Ginny gave Ron's team a two-hundred point lead, although the end score was four-hundred to two-hundred, to Ginny's team. As they left, Ron scowling, they went to the lounge, to have some lunch.

Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder as she ate some chicken.

"Guess what?" she said "Neville's going to be Herbology teacher at Hogwarts!" she said, with joy.

"How'd you know?" asked Harry.

"He came in to Diagon Alley to buy stuff when I was with George!"

Harry knew Neville was exceptionally good at Herbology, but did not see this coming.

"Oh yeah-he's got a new girlfriend!" she added.

Ron shot up immediately. "Who?"

"Luna!"

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Ron. Hermione had a gobsmacked look. Harry wondered how many times in her life she had ever been like this in her life. Probably about twice.

That evening, Harry said goodnight to everyone there and went to sleep. When he woke, he took a shower, and pulled out Ginny's present. He then prodded a snoring Ron to get up.

"What... I hate spider's...Dohnuts...give me a cake...Hermione!" mumbled Ron. Harry thought about what a bizarre dream he must be enduring. He prodded him again, waking him. "What, Harry? What time is it?"

"It's nine and it's Ginny's birthday!"

After coaxing him to get ready, they met Hermione on the hallway and ventured down the rickety stairs to the living room.

They sat down only for a few seconds, until Mrs Weasley appeared from outside with a huge cake in the shape of GW.

"Come on you lot. Hermione, why don't you carry presents? Ron, you can carry the cards. Harry, you the cake." They all walked back up the stairs to Ginny's room. As they walked in she stirred. Even sleeping, she looked beautiful.

Mrs Weasley instructed them to start singing. "Happy Birthday, to you, Happy Birthday , to you. Happy Birthday dear Ginny, happy birthday to you!"

Ginny clambered out of bed and gave them all hugs as she grabbed the presents and cards from Ron and Hermione. Harry placed the cake at the foot of her bed and hugged her.

"Happy eighteenth, Gin!"

"Ginny, dear, everyone else is working today, so we thought we should invite them all tomorrow, instead, so it would be less rushed."

"Okay! Come on you lot, let's go downstairs."

They all went into the kitchen, where Ginny opened her presents eagerly. She beamed at Harry when she opened his. It was a photo of him and her, smiling at each other and kissing quickly, from their brief relationship, three years ago.

Around twelve thirty, Mrs Weasley gave the signal for Harry and Ginny to leave.

"So, Ginny, do you wanna come down to the forest?"

"Oh, okay."

They left, after putting on coats, and headed to the trees, which were now full of green leaves.

Harry's arm twitched as he wondered whether or not she would appreciate him placing an arm round her as they walked down. She seemed to have performed legilimency, as she lifted his arm up and placed it across her shoulders.

"You don't have to be so shy." She said, grinning.

Harry tried to grin back, but was embarrassed all the same.

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked her.

"I know a place..." she smiled mischievously.

They walked for about three minutes, until they came to the edge of the forest. In front of him was a huge lake, completely still and clean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Growing Up

The pair sat down at the edge of the bank. Harry drew out his wand and shot out puffs of smoke which formed to say HAPPY 18 TH GINNY.

Ginny drew hers out and destroyed all apart from GINNY. She then sent out more puffs of smoke, GINNY FOR HARRY in a huge smoking heart.

She lay down and Harry did so too. She leaned over to him as kissed him softly.

Harry returned it.

They lay there kissing, for about half-an hour till Harry realised the time.

"Come on, let's go back."

"Why? No one's coming till tomorrow! Let's keep..."

She grabbed his hand, but he held it gently and helped her up.

Hiding a smirk, he led her back to the Burrow.

It looked normal from the outside.

He stepped inside, followed by Ginny. It was almost pitch black.

"Lumos." Said Harry.

Everyone was there and shouted Surprise!

There were decorations everywhere, including a blown up version of the wizard photo showing Harry and Ginny kissing.

"'Appy Birthday, Jeany!" cried Fleur, who Harry noticed had quite a sizeable bump.

The celebrations carried on well on into the night.

When all those who did not live there left, the residents resided to bed, apart from Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, I'll be up in ten minutes." Harry called.

Ron merely grunted and went to Hermione's room.

Ginny dragged Harry into her room.

"Here. This came for you." She placed a small, brown envelope into his hands.

He opened it and saw neat writing-Kingsley Shacklebot's.

_Dear_ _Harry,_

_I was most delighted to hear you are definitely going to take up the position of Head Auror. The following sheet is a small application form which is standard to fill out. Please return it to me as soon as possible._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot,_

_Minister __For__ Magic_

_P.S._

_Please wish Ginny happy birthday from me_

"Kingsley said happy birthday..." he mumbled, looking at the second, box-filled page.

Whilst answering the questions, he felt Ginny nibbling gently on his ear-lobe.

He sighed happily. "You know, Ms Weasley, you are quite a distraction at times."

"But I know you like it..." she grinned seductively.

Harry rolled her onto the bed and realised she was only wearing a short top. He took advantage of this by kissing her flat stomach. She pulled him up to her lips and they kissed once again. She kissed him more and more passionately, and was trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait-", "are you-", "sure you-"want to do-", "this?" said Harry between her kisses. She looked at him.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Just shut up, okay?"

And they melted into the night as their relationship took the next step.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Auror School

Ginny woke up the next morning, smiling ear to ear. She looked to her left. Harry was sleeping serenely, glasses bent, his chest exposed. She was sure he was not wearing any boxers or trousers. Neither was she. She slowly got out of bed and put her clothes on. She had just had the best night of her life.

She picked up Harry's clothes (she had thrown them about the room like they had done her a personal wrong) and placed them on the bed.

She then kissed Harry. He woke with a start, but soon calmed-Ginny's kisses tasted like sweet strawberries.

"Morning." He said quietly.

"You too." she smiled.

Harry changed into his clothes and kissed her to say goodbye. He then crept silently into Ron's room. No one was there.

He went to Hermione's. Ron was lying on the floor, shirt off (trousers on, thankfully), mouth askew and snoring like a hippo. Hermione, was sleeping peacefully on the bed. The quilt covered up to her chest, but Harry had a good idea of what happened here last night.

Grinning, he went to Ron's room and sat on the springy bed and reflected on last night. Suddenly, Ginny padded into the room, holding another brown letter.

"Thanks." He said as he kissed her cheek.

He opened it and saw it was Kingsley.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry to bother you again, but would you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny like to come for Auror training induction? It would really help those of you who wanted to be an Auror._

_Please reply as soon as possible-my head coach nearly fainted when he heard he may be teaching Harry Potter!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

_Minister __For__ Magic_

Not worrying about this yet, he glanced at his watch on the bedside table. It read six-thirty.

"What time does your mum wake up?"

"Around seven-thirty. Why?"

"Do you wanna go to your room and...you know..."

About an hour and a half later, the couple stepped downstairs.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Ginny glanced at Harry.

"Best night of my life."

"Me too." Said Harry, knowingly.

At around eleven, Harry told Hermione, Ron and Ginny about the letter.

"So you interested?"

They all agreed, and left for the Ministry.

As they entered, they were greeted by several hundreds of well-wishers.

Battling through the crowd, they made it to the Minister's office, where Kingsley sat.

"Ah, you all made it! Well, I'll take you to your training. And don't worry Harry. The witch who I said almost fainted-well, did!" he spoke, slowly and softly.

He led them to a large hall, where there seemed to be now movement.

Suddenly, in front of them, apparated a six foot tall, muscled, light brown-skinned person. He had short, jet black hair but the most distinguishing feature about him was light blue, non-pupiled eyes.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you." He spoke in a deep voice.

He strode over to shake Harry's hand firmly. "Harry Potter." He smiled.

He shook the other's hands and used his wand to turn the place into a huge rainforest, complete with animal noises.

"I'm Jay. I'm your tutor. But I should doubt I could help you all. I mean, I'm only nineteen myself."

Another, shorter person entered, a young woman. She had brown hair and was okay looking. She blushed at the sight of some of the most famous wizards of all time.

"This is my helper, Nadine."

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Right. So I trust you know how to duel. Who would like to go first?"

"I will." Spoke Ginny confidently.

"Gin, are you sure?" said Harry, protectively.

"Don't worry I won't harm her." Laughed Jay.

Ginny strode over to him. She barely reached up to his chin. They both bowed to each other and then walked to a different end of the forest clearing. Harry started sweating.

Hermione chewed on her fingernails. "Whenever you're ready." Said Jay, calmly.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" screamed Ginny. A red streak of light erupted from her wand. But Jay swished his wand high then back down to earth. As the red light was about to hit him, an electrical bubble came, absorbed the spell, and disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"_Protego._Why?"

"What was the electricity thing?"

"Oh, I'm an elemental-I control static. So," he turned to Ginny "you're a little rusty. Let's try it again."

Ginny shouted once more "EXPELLIARMUS!" Jay tried to block, but she was better this time. Jay took the hit and was knocked off balance. He got up again.

"Excellent-Ginny, is it?"

"Yes, and thanks." She said, walking back to the others, proudly.

He tested the others till they knocked him down. Ron had to have four tries!

Finally, he came to Harry.

"I'm sure you're fine at disarming me. How about we test your shield spell?"

"O.K." said Harry, walking to opposite him.

He flicked his wand lazily and it shot out a small line of electricity. It was too quick for Harry. He felt a small electric shock.

"One more time." Said Jay.

He did it again, but Harry blocked it successfully.

"Right. Now let me see your wands."

They all handed their wands to Jay, who gave them to Nadine to inspect.

"Are any of you an Animag-" suddenly, Nadine screeched "Crucio!" and Jay was on the floor writhing silently in pain.

The group ran over to stop her, but she said "stop, or he dies!" They did so.

"You fools. My father was a Death Eater-but he was killed. But now I can get my revenge..." she cackled crazily.

She suddenly contorted and made retching noises. It was full moon.

She dropped her wand, but turned into a huge, snarling werewolf. She started forward. Looking at Ginny, she lunged forward.

"NO!" Harry cried, but as he stepped in front of her, wand-less, it backed handed him across the room into a tree.

Ginny cowered under it, knowing death was near. Ron and Hermione tried to attack it, but it hit them away. But then, a huge thundering came, and a greyish-black massive object streaked past Ginny, smashing the werewolf away.

In front of Ginny, stood an angry four metre long rhino, which was Jay, had a metre and a half long horn. He fought off the werewolf's claws, smashing it with its horns.

Ginny ran to get her wand. She recognised it and plucked it from the ground.

Ginny shouted "Impendita!" and froze the werewolf, but it was such a magically powerful creature that it was only still for a few seconds-the rhino was gone.

But she heard Jays voice-"Shoot it with water! Now!"

She did not understand why, but she pointed her wand at the charging beast and shouted "Aguamenti!" a jet of clear water hit the werewolf in the face, drenching it. Jay jumped down from above, but Nadine formed in front of him, wand drawn.

"Destructacus!" she screamed.

As a purple jet hit Jay and sent him flying, he shot her with a streak of electricity. He static hit the water and Nadine exploded in flames.

Leaving the flame-ball in the centre of the room, Ginny ran over to Harry, and shook his unconscious form. Tears spread down her face, but she heard him breathing. She ran over to check on Ron and Hermione, but they had already got up and were shaking the dirt off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Back to the Burrow

Harry awoke suddenly. The last thing he remembered was a huge, hairy hand, smacking him backwards. He then hit a tree and it all was blank up to now. Then one thought entered his mind.

"GINNY! RON! HERMIONE! JAY!"

To his content, the three of them came through the double doors of his ward at that moment.

"What happened! Where's Jay?"

"Don't worry Harry. Were fine-but Jay." Hermione nodded to his left.

He looked and saw a bed with the curtains drawn around it. Witch nurses were walking in and out, until one said "You can come in now."

Harry got out of his bed and walked with the rest inside. Jay had a cast on his left arm and both legs. He had a deep gash running from his top-left forehead, across his nose (which looked broken), down to his chin. His right eye was swollen and bruised. He suddenly stirred. His right eye remained closed, but a huge grin came upon his lips.

"Well, sorry about that...But at least we did it eh?"

"Thanks, you saved my life twice then." Whispered Ginny.

"No problem. I brought you in to the whole damn mess anyway. Let's just say you owe me one." And he grinned widely.

The nurse lifted up his T-shirt and Ginny gripped on Harry's hand for comfort-Jay had huge rips diagonally and vertically across his chest and stomach, as well as purple bruises. Hermione gasped.

The nurse said "He was hit with a body-break curse, which causes breakages to bones and large cuts and bruises. But he'll be alright soon."

Later that day, a worried Mrs Weasley came and took them home. They had gotten over the attack, but Harry felt weird and knew why. When Ginny was about to be attacked, he realised he would die if she did first. He knew what he must do.

After his birthday (which he asked not to be celebrated much), in August, he went to Diagon Alley for something special.

On the 1st of September, he told everyone except Ginny of his plans and he told them to leave for a bit of the evening. They all came up with excuses not to be there. Harry made a candlelit dinner for him and Ginny.

"Ginny, when I held you, earlier this year, I told you I never wanted to let go. And it's true. And I love you as much as anything I ever have, will or do love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make a family," He got on one knee "Ginevra Weasley-will you marry me?"

She stared into his eyes for a while and then smiled. "Of course!"

He slipped his diamond ring on to her delicate finger.

She magically vanished everything on the table and threw him down upon it, launched herself on him and began to kiss him furiously.

Until "GINEVRA WEASLEY!" shouted Mrs Weasley.

"GET OFF HARRY!"

But this could not dampen her spirits. "Harry just proposed to me! Were engaged!"

He had already told them his plans, but were still overjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Mr and Mrs Potter

ONE YEAR LATER

Ginny and Harry were now living at a highly decorated and normal-looking Grimmauld Place.

It was ten o' clock in the evening and Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, reading The Daily Prophet.

Ginny came in. She was only wearing a T-shirt which exposed her legs.

Harry grabbed her and lifted her up onto the kitchen worktop. He kissed her neck whilst his left hand stroked her stomach under her T-shirt.

She had her legs wrapped round Harry's waist, when a knock came at the door.

Harry tried to pull away, but Ginny pulled him into another kiss. He kissed her cheek and walked off.

"I'll be upstairs in five minutes, I promise."

She stalked up the stairs as Harry opened the door. Ron and Hermione came in, a bit wet.

"Man, I can't believe your marrying Gin to days." Said Ron, subconsciously twirling Hermione's hair.

"Yes, it's just wonderful!"

"Listen, guys, why don't you two go to your rooms-Gin and I have some...er...unfinished business to do." He winked at Hermione, who grinned, but Ron looked as if he was about to vomit slugs again.

Harry bounded up the stairs, two at a time, till he came to the master bedroom.

He found Ginny, lying on the bed, in a short red dressing gown. She smiled at him as he jumped into bed.

The next morning, Ginny and Harry walked downstairs, holding hands.

Ron looked angrily at them.

"You know, if you and my sister are gonna be ... doing stuff, can't you try and keep it down! Me and 'Mione were trying to sleep!"

"Trying to sleep my arse!" retorted Ginny back.

Hermione and Ron blushed heavily.

Later in the evening, Hermione took Ginny back to the Burrow.

"Bye. I'll miss you" he said at the door.

She kissed him passionately up against the door.

Ron rolled his eyes, but Hermione smiled.

The next morning, Harry got dressed into dress robes and saw Ron in his.

"You still remember your dress robes from the Yule Ball?"

"Trying to forget, mate!"

About three hours later, Harry was waiting at the altar. Ginny came in and the crowd stood up. She was wearing a Japanese dress and had her hair tied up in a bun with a large pin. She looked heavenly.

Ron was best man and Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour walked up behind her as bridesmaids. Mr Weasley was walking her up the aisle.

When she was opposite Harry, it took a nudge from Ron to realise he had to tear away from her gaze and say his vows.

"Ginny, when I met you, ten years ago at King Cross Station, you were just my best friends sister. But then, four years, ago I realised more and more about you and I loved you from then on. I'm so sorry that I didn't realise this sooner.

But it's out in the open now. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Harry, from the moment I saw you, I thought I fancied you-more than Ron fancied Hermione (the crowd laughed and Ron blushed). But I didn't fancy you. I loved you. And from the moment you grabbed me a kissed me after we won the Quidditch cup four years ago, I realised if I was not to spend my life with you, than I would spend it with no one else."

"Ginevra Weasley, do you take Harry Potter to be your lawful, wedded husband in sickness and in health?" asked the wizard at the altar.

"I do."

"Harry Potter, do you take Ginevra Weasley to be your lawful, wedded wife in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

They exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-oh!"

Harry swept her off her feet and snogged her.

The congregation clapped and the celebrations began.

Later that evening, Harry was packing for the honeymoon, which was tomorrow. Ginny came in put her arms around him from behind.

"Ah, miss Potter." Smiled Harry , as he turned around.

She kissed him hard, her legs on his waist. Harry picked her up and placed her on the bed, but she wrestled with him. As usual, he ended up defeated.

"You remember our first kiss?" she asked as she playfully rubbed his chest.

"You know, my memory seems to have failed me. Why don't you show me?"

She grinned and they kissed once more.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at her top and whispered "Aguamenti."

It was immediately soaked.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that will have to come off now?" He grinned, pulling off her top.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Honeymoon

Harry and Ginny apparated into a large room which Ginny had picked for the honeymoon.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

The room they were in was modern and had a double bed, which couldn't have been more than a foot off the ground. There was a balcony through some glass double doors and a small en-suite bathroom with a shower cubicle.

"Look outside the, love." grinned Ginny.

Harry walked to the balcony and stopped in his tracks. Although covered in the most amount of snow he had ever seen it under, he immediately recognised Hogsmeade Village. And he looked up and saw one of his favourite places in the world-Hogwarts.

He turned around and grabbed Ginny. "I love it!"

After about an hour of frolicking on the bed with one another, they freshened up and decided to go to Hogwarts. Thankfully, not many people were out on such a cold day, so he didn't have to endure endless thanks and praises. As they trudged through the snow, hand in hand, he saw Hogwarts was snow-capped but seemed as though it had never been half-destroyed three years ago.

As they entered, Harry knew the term had not started and wouldn't till tomorrow, as it was almost empty. Knowing where to go, they waited by the gargoyle at the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

It saw Harry and jumped aside. As they walked in to the office, (the door was ajar) they saw a busy Professor McGonagall writing with a white quill, sitting at her desk.

She looked up.

"Ah, Mr Potter! Mrs Weasley-sorry, Mrs Potter! What a lovely surprise." She strode over and embraced the two.

As she pulled away, he saw the office was basically the same, except without the pensieve, from when Dumbledore was Head.

"So, how's married life!" she asked.

Harry and Ginny felt awkward. Here was a teacher, who had so often scolded or taught them, now talking as if to best friends.

"It's good thanks, Professor-"

"Oh please, call me Minerva."

Another wave of awkwardness swept over the two.

"I also have one thing for both of you. I forgot to give it to you at the wedding."

She walked to her desk and came back, holding a small clock with a round face and many hands on it. They read _Ginevra Potter, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley _and _Hermione Granger_.

"It was something I charmed like the one at your house." She pointed to Ginny. "I've given you twenty extra handles for anyone you may want to add and" she winked "your kids."

"Thanks!" said Ginny.

She sent them to Grimmauld Place and spoke again. "Also, I understand you are to be an Auror, Harry. I know that the initiation takes a long time and you'll be taking some time off. So I was wondering whether or not you would honour our school and become Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," she nodded then to Ginny "and Charms teacher."

The couple looked at each other, silently coming to a decision.

"Yeah...Minerva...it would be great!" blurted out Ginny

The next day, Ginny kissed Harry's nose and he stirred. They were tired after the "adult events" of last night's honeymoon. They got dressed for their first day of teaching at their old school. They had sent a letter to Ron and Hermione, explaining their longer absence. They replied, happy, but also telling them that Ron had proposed at the Burrow and they would be marrying next summer.

As they walked into the Staff room, they saw Neville Longbottom, carefully prodding a blue rose-like plant and taking notes.

"Nev?" asked Harry.

"Harry-Ginny! Haven't seen you two since your wedding! I heard that your teaching for a year!"

"How is Luna?" asked Ginny, after giving him a hug.

"Oh, well I proposed and she said yes!" he said, his round face smiling ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-DADA lesson

Harry's first lesson was with a group of fifth years.

As he walked into the room, he saw that all the students eyed him, mouths open.

"Right...well...er...I'm Harry Potter and I'll be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The class was still silent.

"Well why don't you line up in alphabetical order and I'll write you names down."

As he got to Adam Williamson, he sent them back to their seats. "Right...It says were going to be working on stunning today. Any questions?"

The whole class raised their hands high in the air.

"About stunning."

The hands went down.

Smiling, he saw one hand still up. "Yes Steve?"

"Sir, is it true that you can stun things for days?" shakily asked the boy.

"Call me Harry. Well I'll show you. Any two of you a couple?"

A boy and girl who sat next to each other raised their hands slowly.

"Great. Why don't you come out to the front."

They did so nervously.

"Right. If your too uncomfortable you don't have to this. But can you to kiss for a moment."

They cautiously leaned in to each other.

Just before they kissed, Harry added "Don't tell anyone about this."

They shook their heads and kissed very briefly.

Right on cue, Peeves the Poltergeist entered, cackling madly.

"Hello Peeves." said Harry, rising up and pointing his wand at the ghost.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled. The red beam hit him in the head and he slowly floated down to the floor.

"Whoa!"

"That was brilliant!"

"He's a wicked teacher!"

At that moment, Ginny ran in. Harry kissed her cheek and the class wolf-whistled. Turning to them, he said "Oh no, she's my wife." winking to the boys.

Turning back to her, she had a glint in her eye.

She whispered in his ear. A huge smile appeared on his face, then hers.

He lifted her off the ground and into his arms and kissed her passionately, class of thirty whistling fifteen year olds or not. Pulling her down on the desk as he was, he quickly turned to the class. "Everyone- me and Ginny-er Miss Potter- are going to have a baby!" the class erupted in claps and cheers. "Class dismissed!" he turned back to Ginny, finishing the kiss as the students filed out, gossiping and smiling.


End file.
